Saber's new Noble Phantasm: KOTR
by Sakata no Ginshiro
Summary: What if Saber has the Red Materia that Cloud really used? Hilarity ensues


Disclaimer: Dissidia: Final Fantasy is made by Square Enix. FSN was owned by TYPE MOON. Also The Zero costume was actually made by Code Geass R2 and designed by CLAMP

This is another of The famous crossover. Hence I will make the funny side stories plus humongous Arthurian Legends are placed in it.

**Saber's new Noble Phantasm: Summon KOTR**

(KOTR means Knights of the Round)

"Hey, what's this" Saber said while she held Cloud's fiery red magical stone.

"I think this was Cloud's thingamajig." Shirou said while holding his chin and continued "Maybe it's a summon materia."

"I wonder why Cloud did use this sphere to call his monsters to assist him, right?"

"Yeah, sort of."

Unknown to Saber and Shirou, the red stone was actually the summon materia. What Shirou held that scarlet stone was the 'Knights of the Round.' This mako stone can summon the 12 knights and Saber's Male counterpart (The Real King Arthur!) to annihilate a strong enemy in an instant even the strongest of the servant won't handle it. Saber used the materia and summoned all the knights but once the knights came in, they actually know her but instead of thirteen, they were twelve.

"If you guys are the Knights of the Round, where is the last?" Saber asked the one of the knights.

"You are the one who is the last. Remember that you have your grand entrance and dispatches your enemy in an instant? I wish Cloud would be our master, sheesh." The golden knight (NOT Gilgamesh!) reacts.

"You're right. You need to master that one which Shirou-kun held." The comet-casting knight politely said while pointing on a materia that Shirou held it.

"Hey, how did you know my name?" Shirou asked the comet-casting knight.

"Cloud told us your names in Fuyuki and we actually know you guys." A knight with a battle-axe said with a faint laugh.

Shirou and Saber sweatdropped.

"Anyway, if you, Lady Arturia, has twelve knights into this materia, Cloud has thirteen especially the real King Arthur in his materia." The blizzaga-caster knight said calmly to them and continued "And actually... Cloud-sama owns that materia."

"I don't really get it. Please explain this to us?" Saber asked her male counterpart.

"Actually, I'm the King Arthur and they are my trusted Knights of the Round. At the Northeast part of the Planet, there lies the Round Island and they found out the true power that suits for a summoner. Damn Shinra... they used us like a tools of destruction." The Male counterpart said in an aghast manner when suddenly Cloud, Squall and Zidane came in an instant via teleporter after beating Ultimecia at her castle. Zidane asked about their own ultimate summons as of now.

"Hehehe, my Ark is cooler than your Eden!" Zidane cackles to Squall.

"Whatever, Eden's when boosted, it will incur sixty thousand damage against your Ark." Squall retorted to Zidane and the two did their summon battle like they were having a pokebattle. As the ultimate summons fight, Zidane's Ark got vaporized by Squall's Eden with it's attack, Eternal Wind. Cloud placed his 'Master Summon' materia in his big sword and summoned the Famous Thirteen Knights of the Round table in an instant and obliterates them into void. Squall and Zidane's eyes popped in dismay when their summons were creamed by Cloud's.

"Wow... Cloud... your summon is as deadly as Omega Weapon..." Squall reacts.

"No way dude... our summons are just like pinatas." Zidane reacts as his jaw dropped in a humorous manner and fainted. When Saber and Shirou saw the effects of Cloud's Knights, Saber covered her mouth in dismay as she learned that these knights (and her male counerpart) is actually Cloud's summon. Saber and Shirou went to Cloud and told about his summon.

"About the summon... It is actually known as the uber-ownage summon that summoned the great thirteen knights to aid the battle. I used the summon for an emergency situations like powerful WEAPONS, Big Bullies and Sephiroth. And also... they were alive and kicking." Cloud told them about the knights.

"Yeah, Cloud and we, the Knights were buddies." The First Knight with the long sword that is similar with Cloud's rune blade said.

Saber and Shirou went out but Cloud called them as if she really needed badly.

"... Or I should give this materia. Although this is really mastered, I would like to use it. Take it, it's yours, Saber."

Cloud unhesitatingly gave Saber the Ultimate Summon from Cloud and placed in her Excalibur. As she summoned them, all of the twelve knights bowed at her as a sign of respect and loyalty.

After the Holy accolade... Saber asked Cloud for a battle.

"I would like to duel with you, Cloud. A Knight's Battle."

Cloud accepts the duel.

"I would accept it. But for one condition: It will be a lumberjack battle."

Squall and Zidane reacted when Bartz came for Cloud. They captured Bartz and hid under their bushes.

"Alright... what's with you guys?" Bartz asked them.

"Saber and Cloud will fight themselves while their knights will support them." Zidane ranted.

"I think Saber... Lady Arturia's knights were ladies, right Bartz?" Squall reacted and continued. "Look, Bedivere looks like Lightning from FFXIII."

"Galahad is actually Yuffie Kisaragi." Zidane reacts like an idiot.

"And Gawain looks like Celes." Bartz replied.

"I wonder if The Warrior of Light saw this..." Zidane's words cut off when WOL came.

"I see, that was a good battle of camaraderie." WOL said stoically and continued as he brought Zero's costume. (Actually... Cloud Strife and Suzaku both shared the same seiyuu) "I think this is the another, another, another form"

"What an oaf." Squall reacts.

On the Battlefield (That is... at the streets of Fuyuki) Saber and her knights prepared for the battle, another masked guy in black that resembles Zero of Code Geass R2 came for battle along the thirteen black knights (The real KOTR) whose six of them brought the parts of First Tsurugi.

"Hey... is that Zero from Code Geass?" Shirou said.

"It isn't Luneth who does his surprises, It's Cloud!" Zidane said.

"Nope. Only Luneth and Cloud CAN wear Zero's Costume and it's mask." Squall answered back at Zidane.

"I don't get it though... But Cloud's cool in Zero's costume." Zidane said frustratingly and continued "He really looked like Gackt or something."

Before the fight, they drew their swords and charged on them. Saber's Excalibur and Cloud's First Tsurugi clashed as their 'knights' rallied on them. As battle continues, Saber jumped on Cloud to perform her Braver to dispatch him, but Cloud countered her with his Meteorain causing her knights to flinch as he summoned the meteors from the sky. Saber lunges as she waits for an attack against Cloud, but he paralyzed her with his Kyougiri as the pushback effect projectiled away from twenty meters afar. Saber gave her knights to attack Cloud as she fell because of the impact as the crevices made by her during her freefall.

"Knights, I order you to attack him." Saber commanded Bedivere while pointing at Cloud.

"Yes, Milady." Bedivere agreed and the Knights attack him, but King Arthur, armed with Excalibur 2 block Bedivere's attack as Cloud's knights attack them head on.

"Are you alright, Sir Cloud?" the king said while covering him in his cape.

"Likely, It is best if we can beat them all." Cloud replied and continued as he called his Knights to reveal themselves and continue the brawl.

"One slash at a time!" The Knight with his long sword slashes the knight who Saber entrusted the sword.

"I told you, I'm not Urataros!" The Knight said while twirling his spear.

"C'mon baby, it's BURNING!" Another Knight burned them to a crisp.

"Sayonara, dunces." A knight whacks them with his mace.

"Madamada dane." A gold knight with his sword cleaves them as the sixth knight whacks them with his hammer while laughing like Shion from Higurashi no naku koro ni and said:

"But in the end, It looks like I couldn't keep it."

The seventh knight cast Blizzaga on them and said:

"Some Liquid Nitrogen, coming right up!"

Another Knight brandish with his glaive, slicing up on corners, then a knight casted his famous comet that crippled the group,

"Fear my Armageddon!" The comet casting knight yells like a crazy psycho.

The tenth, eleventh and twelfth did the same as the 'fake' knights were forced to concede. Saber waved her White Flag as the Male Counterpart sheathes his sword.

"I think I overdid it, guys?"

"No sir. It looks like they surrendered." Galahad responded as Saber waves her white flag like she was Italy from Hetalia.

"I think that Zero wannabe is good at summoning. We better go back to the materia as fast they could." Arthur commands them to the same materia which Cloud used and disappears from their sight.

That night, Saber sat at the porch in the moonlit night as Shirou came with a tea for two.

"I think my knights were weak as I thought." Saber said while stirring the floor with the aid of her finger in dismay. But Shirou wrapped her with his arms to comfort her by his embrace.

"Don't worry Arturia, it'll be alright as long as I'm with you." Shirou's words of comfort gave her warmth as they wrapped in their embrace. Suddenly, Zidane and Bartz gave a howl on their excitement as if they were almost got kissed at the moonlight just to spoil their romantic moment. But then again, Shirou summoned the Excalibur 2 via Unlimited Blade Works and Saber grabbed it in an instant. Saber threw the sword as a projectile that blasted the two and flew outside to the outer space. Then they departed to his room to continue their romantic moment.

At Shirou's room, They continue their romantic moment by sharing their sweet kiss under the moonlit night. What they did not know was that they heard was the tune of Cloud's Cell Phone has the ring tone of 'One Winged Angel.'

In the middle of the night, Zero who was at the top of the tallest building, took off his mask and it is revealed that it was Cloud who defeated Saber and her knights as he made his pose like he was a hero of the anime.

END

**Trivia:**

1. There were many Code Geass allusions in these story.

2. Squall response to Luneth and Cloud have the Zero's Costume and the Mask is a nod of these Two who had their counterparted characters. (As Luneth is Lelouch, so as Cloud is Suzaku)

3. Cloud's KOTR is the deadliest summon that beats Squall's Eden and Zidane's Ark.

4. Mada mada dane is Ryoma's catch phrase from Prince of Tennis

5. The Another, another, another form in Cloud was actually the Zero from Code Geass R2 (In which in the last episode, Suzaku who dressed as Zero, kills the Emperor)

You may review this story.

**OMAKE:**

As Luneth had the Costume of the Britannian Emperor and Cloud has the Zero's Costume, the others reacted.

. . . . .

Cloud gave a powerful Climhazzard on Luneth while he ran away from the swashbuckling Cloud.

(This Omake reminds me of how Zero killed Emperor Lelouch. Hence they shared their seiyuu.)


End file.
